Drain covers (also referred to as drain grates) protect drain openings. Drain covers may be found, for example, in floor drains and showers. Typically, drain covers sit on top of a drain pipe and thus cover or protect drain pipe openings. Drain covers prevent small objects (e.g., wrist watches, keys, rings, etc.) from entering the drain pipes. Fluid (e.g., water), under force of gravity, flows through the drain cover's holes and into the drain pipes.
The edges of drain covers defining drain cover holes may be sharp. In the event that a person mishandles a drain cover, the sharp edges may cut their fingers. A solution is needed to mitigate this hazard.
Existing drain covers are disclosed, for example, in Canadian Patent Nos. 1,134,754 and 1,284,29, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,212,416, 4,257,892, and 4,655,913, and U.S. Design Pat. No. 256,948. All of these patents are hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties.